


Recollection of a City

by totallyplatonicnerds



Series: Less of Death [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Fake AH Crew, Immortal, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Quick summary for the members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyplatonicnerds/pseuds/totallyplatonicnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have gods on their side and they won't stop until this city is on it's knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They run this city and everyone knows it.

They're modern day deities, beacons of sin drawing in the worst and best that the world has ever seen. Criminals look up to them, want to be them, and want to kill them all at the same time. The authorities want them dead, behind bars, or working for them.

Everyone knows that theres something different about them, something that differs them from the gangs and crews in other cities within San Andreas. You'll hear from cops about how they shot one, how they shot one right through the head. You'll hear the city rejoice in the fact that one of them is gone and dead. But then the next day, maybe even the next hour, they're back and their numbers are as high as ever and the main six are fine. You'll hear the religious whisper of immortality and gods among men, you'll hear mutters of curses and magic. You'll hear the logical talk about doppelgangers, extra men and stunt doubles. 

You won't realize the religious ones are right. 

_Immortality._

What you won't hear whispers of are how the sniper known only as BrownMan is one of the original brown men, from a time beyond Jesus and Mesopotamia.

You won't hear how the Vagabond belonged to the temples of Ares, the God of Warfare, or that he still worships the god he believes gifted him with eternal life.

You won't realize that Gavino fears sickness, for he died his first death during the Black Plague in 1347.

You won't realize that Jack Patillo was beheaded for being of noble blood during the French revolution, and still likes to wear the dresses from their original time.

You won't realize the reason why the Boss, Geoffrey Ramsey, loathes the confederate flag until you find out he died his first death after realizing just how wrong slavery was and joined the North.

You won't realize how the infamous Mogar is the youngest out of them all, being born into a family of gangsters in the early fifties.

You won't realize how lonely immortality is, even though they have each other. They were used to being alone for so long that being with familiar people everyday is tiring. They know they could rule this city together forever, but they also know that in a couple of years they'll split ways, only to meet up again in the future.

 

You don't know how they do it, but you know that you are terrified, and that you need to run and get as far away as possible because they have gods on their side and they won't stop until this city is on it's knees.


	2. JDoolz

There’s a new one in town.

You couldn’t say when or how he got there, but one day Fake AH was missing their sniper and boom, there he was. A new, bulkier man was on the rooftops, and once he climbed down to meet up with the rest of the crew it was confirmed that BrownMan was gone and there was a new sixth to the crew.

No one knew where the original sniper went (the crew didn’t either-one day he just was gone, _gone,_ **_gone_** ) and the mystery soon wore off once they realized that the new guy was just as dangerous as BrownMan, maybe even more so. 

Because yeah BrownMan was an exceptional sniper, but he wasn’t a brawler and he couldn’t execute stealth missions the way the JDoolz could.

(The LAPD were only able to identify who the new sixth was when he sent in a rap about himself and the crew)

 

The crew doesn’t know JDoolz background. They don’t know of his connections to FakeHaus, or his connection to the leader. They didn’t even know he was an immortal until he took a bullet shoving Geoff out of the way of the line of fire. They don’t know where he’s from, or how old he is. All they know is that he’s a valuable member of the team and that they're not letting him slip away as easily as Ray did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you bet ur ass im gonna have Adam/Jeremy


End file.
